Turn Around BrightEyes
by Clohy
Summary: Allie Squall, a dreamer, was utterly confused when she found out she wasn't who she thought she was and that she'd be going to Hogwarts.  Now, why is everyone so interested in her and who is the man who she keeps dreaming about?


This is just a little side project I'm working on, updates won't be too often, sadly. Just doing this for my enjoyment but I hope you like it!

Her whole life, Allie's parents have done anything they could for her. She had every opportunity that the other kids had, and she was insanely grateful for each and every favor that her parents did for her. The one thing she ever desired was just an honest conversation with the folks she called mom and dad. She always felt that there was a bit of a problem between them and Allie was unable to solve the mystery of what it was. Anytime she would ask about the day she was born, what school she was going to, what she was going to do when she grew up, they'd clam up like shells and shove a new toy or book in her hand. Allie couldn't stand the look of desperation in her mother's warm brown eyes as she brought up her birth, so she tried not to mention it. As she got older, though, it seemed to get harder and harder. The friction between the daughter and her parents reached an unmentionable level that barely any words were shared at dinner or in passing. Allie began to spend most of her time up in her room reading the newest book her parents got her, hoping that the literature would lead her to some explanation. Nothing seemed to tell her anything about the distance, everything was about other worlds where children fought battles and rose up to challenges. The normalcy that was lacking in her life made Allie even more frustrated to read fantasy stories, so after a few pages; she'd end up tossing them aside and borrowing a realistic book from the library. Within those she'd immerse herself, pretending that she shared the same stereotypical, benign lifestyles as the heroes in her stories.

Ever since Allie started to read the fantasy stories her parents gave her, she started to dream about them. Each dream would be similar, but each time something new was added. The first dream consisted of a bright blue color, not unlike her own eye color. After a few years, the color developed into eyes, which soon formed into a person. This person was rather old, with silver hair and glasses. The man had an ever-present warm smile on his face while his eyes twinkled brightly. Something about this stranger made Allie feel safe, and she would often think up who he was. Allie's first ideas ranged from the doctor who delivered her to a long lost uncle, and lately she started to go more towards guide. Something about his careworn face made Allie want to find him and have a conversation with him. A few words, anything that would explain who he is and why he appeared in the dreams. No such situation ever came up, so Allie just lived her life as she normally would. Her awkward, quiet life.

In June, after her last day of Primary school, Allie's parents brought her into the drawing room to talk. They continued to exchange nervous glances, it was almost as if they were about to confront her about being murderers. Allie looked up at them, smiled reassuringly, and they finally were able to talk.

"Allie... we've been wanting to say this for awhile-" her mother began.

"But we weren't really sure how." her father interjected and continued. "You've been reading all of the books we've been getting you, right?" Hesitantly, Allie nodded, pretending as if she did so their feelings wouldn't be hurt. Her father cracked a bit of a smile and kept talking. "Good, we thought it would make things easier. The truth is, well, you're a witch. "

Surprisingly, Allie wasn't shocked. She was just overwhelmed by the fact that her parents were conversing with her over anything that such an outlandish thing to say wasn't going to phase her. Allie nodded, wondering what her parents were actually trying to say.

"In your book, they wrote about people of your kind..." The conversation continued on for a few hours until her parents were out of breath and ready to cry. They confessed that Allie really wasn't their daughter, but they agreed to adopt her when her mother's cousin asked them to. Allie, knowing not of what they were saying, ran back upstairs and took a closer look at all of the books she was given. The more she looked at them the more he found to be true. She came to the realization that they weren't lying. For a few days she was somewhat like a zombie, dumbfounded by the new truth he learned.

One seemingly ordinary Sunday afternoon in July of Allie's 11th year, there was a knock on the front door. Allie, who was reading the forgotten books that were given to her by her adoptive parents, immediately bolted up and ran downstairs to see that her mother beat her to the door. She undid the lock and pulled open the white door to reveal a matronly women dressed up in some extremely odd attire. Her pursed lips revealed a faint smile as she saw Allie standing on the staircase.

"Good to finally meet you, dear." she muttered as she stepped into the house. Although she seemed as if she was rather strict and stiff, the slight sparkle in her eyes as she noticed the young girl standing before her, and that made Allie's heart beat in anticipation. Who was this woman who looked so familiar? "Well, are you going to say hello to me?" The woman sounded a bit frustrated but the sparkling in her eyes betrayed her anger.

Allie slowly inched closer to her, trying to remember how she knew this old woman standing in front of her. Hesitantly, she took her hand and shook it, not expecting the woman's hands to be as soft as they were.

"Oh, what am I thinking, you don't know who I am. I'm Minerva McGonagall, but you can call me Professor McGonagall." Again, she smiled warmly and walked over to Allie's parents. They had sheepish expressions on their faces as she came closer, but nonetheless, they greeted her with the same enthusiasm she exuded.

"Minnie, I've missed you!" Allie's mother said, hugging some lady who was calling herself a professor. What exactly did she teach?

Allie's father looked over to his foster child and noticed her confused expression. "Remember that school, Hogwarts?" Allie nodded. "Well, Professor McGonagall here is the headmaster there and is here to help get you ready for the school year."

The look on Allie's face was worth a million galleons, the utter shock and elation lit up the room as she thought about being with real witches and wizards. "You mean I'm going to be going to... Hogwarts?" she asked shyly, praying that they weren't lying to her. Minerva nodded and for the first time, Allie openly started beaming and let out a little shriek of joy.

* * *

"Rose, give it back!" Allie whined as she chased after a pale, red headed girl outside by the Quidditch pitch.

Rose smirked at her and did a little dance while examining what she took from Allie. "What's this, holly, nine inches, but what core is it?" she dangled the wand in front of her, trying to figure out what it was.

Allie ran up to her friend, knocked her down to the ground, and grabbed her wand back. "It's phoenix feather, the last one taken from the phoenix that used to live at Hogwarts 20 years ago." Feeling proud with her 'famous' wand, she gave Rose a smug smile, brushed the dirt off of her robes, and headed back towards the castle.

"Wait!" the ginger shouted as she attempted to catch up. "You never finished telling me what happened in your dream!"

Allie sighed at turned back, stopping. "It's not like it's any different from the others, it's the same dream each time." Hoping their conversation on the topic would conclude, she smiled and began to stroll away.

"Don't lie, Allie. You know I can tell when you do. What happened this time?" She looked up at Allie with her emerald eyes and silently pleaded for her to continue.

Allie rolled her eyes. "Fine." Rose giggled and squealed with anticipation. "It began the same way each one does, the man with the electric blue eyes smiled at me from his half-moon spectacles. This time, though, instead of me immediately waking up, he started talking to me..." she immediately froze, remembering exactly what happened. Rose lightly hit her so she would continue. "I-I'm not exactly sure, but he said something along the lines of 'I've been waiting for you'..."

Rose began to laugh hysterically. "That's a bit creepy."

"Oh, stop, he meant as in searching for me, I think. He then grabbed my hand and we apparated near the Black Lake on some little island." She paused.

Rose shook her, dumbfounded. "WHAT HAPPENED AFTER THAT?"

Allie shrugged her shoulders and bit her lip. "Nothing did, I woke up. It was just really weird, though. Why did he take me there? Man, I wonder who he is. I always kind of assumed he was..." Again, she paused, trying to find the words that she wanted to say.

Rose's eyebrows furrowed and she had a puzzled expression plastered onto her freckled face. "Um, who?"

"My, my dad. But he can't be, Professor McGonagall told me that nobody knew who my father was."

Rose looked down. "Do you ever think that she lied?"


End file.
